


thievery

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For this prompt: Ezekiel Jones/Jake Stone, a gentle touch, at the Three Sentence Ficathon (found here: http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html )





	

They've only just started kissing when Jake feels soft fingertips running up his bare chest, and he looks down to see that Zeke has unbuttoned Jake's shirt without Jake even noticing.

"Thief's hands," Jake grumbles, equal parts admonishment and admiration.

"You're gonna love what these genius hands can do," Zeke says with a cocky grin, and Jake kisses him again, harder, rougher, lips pressing and eager for more.


End file.
